Only you
by Riezamadhani
Summary: It's all about Chanbaek. Mini fic for CBHS over there. /"Karena aku mencintaimu. Mau bukti, heum?"/"Kenapa kau tampan sekali, sih?"/*DLDR*GS*Shortfic*Review la:-*


**_Happy Birthday!_**

A fict by : Riezamadhani

 **GS, Chanbaek, Typo's everywhere, short fic.**

 ** _Don't bash,DLDR, RnR:-*_**

.

.

.

Pria jangkung yang kini tengah menggigit bibirnya dengan resah -sekaligus bersemangat- itu bernama Park Chanyeol.

Rambut lebatnya sudah berantakan sedari tadi, tentu saja karena ulah tangannya yang tidak berhenti mengusak rambutnya sendiri dengan gemas, pertanda bahwa dirinya sedang dilanda kegugupan.

Diliriknya sekali lagi jam di ponselnya dengan cemas, lalu matanya memejam, berhitung sejenak dalam hati, _59.. 58.. 57.._ Uh, ayolah, ayolah. Kenapa waktu terasa lama sekali beranjak?

Setiap hitungan detik degupan jantungnya semakin menderu. Mengatakan dengan jelas alasan mengapa ia masih saja berdiri dengan gusar di pintu sebuah kamar dengan keringat bercucuran.

Bukan tanpa alasan Chanyeol berdiri mematung di pintu kamar bercat putih itu. Sungguh, kalau saja bukan karena ada sesuatu hal yang mendesak, tentu saja ia lebih memilih bergelung dalam kungkungan selimutnya yang hangat, bukannya berdiri tanpa suara seperti itu.

Alasan itu adalah Baekhyun. Gadis yang kini sudah bertahta resmi menjadi istrinya. Gadis yang kini tak lagi _gadis_. Ya Tuhan, tolong jangan ingatkan Chanyeol tentang hal itu atau dia akan mulai memfungsikan otaknya yang _berdebu_. Oke, lupakan sajalah.

Perlu dicatat, kurang dari semenit lagi Byun Baekhyun ulang tahun. Dan hal itulah yang menjerat Chanyeol untuk tetap menahan kantuknya serta repot-repot mencari kue stroberi untuk _gadisnya_.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menunggu esok untuk mengucapkan kalimat 'Selamat ulang tahun' pada Baekhyun. Zaman sekarang, mungkin saja ada belasan -atau bahkan puluhan- orang yang akan mengirimi Baekhyun pesan berisikan kalimat yang intinya sama, selamat ulang tahun. Dan Chanyeol tentu saja tidak ingin _jatahnya_ diambil orang lain. _Hell, no_.

Baru saja Chanyeol hendak mengulurkan tangan untuk membuka kenop pintu kamar mereka, tiba-tiba pintu putih itu terbuka, menampakkan sekelabat wajah yang terlihat kabur karena remangnya cahaya. Kemudian, tahu-tahu Chanyeol sudah mendapati dirinya terjerembab keras ke lantai.Chanyeol belum sempat berpikir apa-apa hingga sebuah suara yang memekakkan telinga terdengar menggema di kepalanya. "YAK! PARK CHANYEOL SIALAN, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI DEPAN KAMAR HAH?!" _Shit_ , suara Baekhyun. Dan apa maksudnya beban berat yang terasa di sekujur tubuh Chanyeol sekarang? Baekhyun menimpanya? Demi dalaman Neptunus yang Agung, Chanyeol ingin sekali melakukan hal yang sama pada Baekhyun sekarang.

Biarkan Chanyeol menerka ulang. Jadi tadi Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja membuka pintu tepat disaat Chanyeol _ingin_ _membuka pintu_ , lalu tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun lari menubruknya dan membuat Chanyeol tersungkur indah dengan bokong yang lebih dulu mencium lantai, lengkap dengan Baekhyun yang bertengger manis di atasnya?

Chanyeol mengerang, "Harusnya aku yang berteriak, _babe_." Pria itu kemudian mengusap wajah Baekhyun, sembari menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi mata wanitanya agar Chanyeol dapat melihat lebih jelas gurat wajah Baekhyun dalam kegelapan. "Bee.."

Tindakan Chanyeol rupanya tidak berefek pada Baekhyun. Perempuan itu kemudian menyingkir dari tubuh Chanyeol dan memotong ucapannya, "Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan konyol itu, Yeol," kata Baekhyun sambir memutar bola matanya.

Chanyeol terkekeh, lalu ikut duduk bersila di hadapan Baekhyun. "Itu tidak konyol, sayang." Didapatinya Baekhyun hanya mendengus sebal. Chanyeol kemudian hanya tersenyum menatapi wajah Baekhyun dan -sekali lagi- terkekeh. "Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini Istriku berulang tahun, tepat beberapa detik yang lalu. Kau ingin merayakannya denganku, _babe_?"

"Istrimu yang mana?" Baekhyun berusaha bersikap ketus namun Chanyeol masih dapat mendengar sedikit tawa dalam ucapan wanita mungil. itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum sekali lagi, kemudian ia memajukan tubuhnya dan meraih sisi wajah Baekhyun. Perlahan, Chanyeol semakin mendekat, embusan napasnya terasa hangat di kulit pipi Baekhyun. Hingga akhirnya, Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya, hanya sekilas. Kecupan seringan kapas di hari ulang tahun. Ini sempurna.

"Satu-satunya Istriku yang entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba saja menerjangku, lalu menindih badanku, lalu protes karena aku memberinya nama panggilan yang _sama sekali tidak konyol_. Kau tahu orangnya?" Ujar Chanyeol sambil berpura-pura tidak mengenal Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya tersipu dan mematung di tempatnya. Bukan karena Baekhyun tidak ingat ulang tahunnya -tentu saja dia ingat. Bahkan sejak Chanyeol berdiri di pintu kamar, Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu gelisah di kamar, berdegup menunggu hari besarnya yang akan tiba kurang dari lima menit lagi- , namun karena ciuman Chanyeol yang singkat itu. Seperti _limited edition_ saja, kalau begini, Baekhyun ingin terus dikecup Chanyeol sepanjang sejarah ulang tahunnya. "E-Eh? Ya, ya. Selamat ulang tahun juga untuk diriku sendiri," kata Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

"Apa-apaan? Jadi wanita cantik yang sekarang sedang duduk di hadapanku ini Istriku? Ya Tuhan, ini _jackpot_ kalau kau perlu tahu," balas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum halus. Baekhyun yang mukanya sudah merah seperti ubi rebus tidak digubrisnya. Malah, Chanyeol semakin menggoda Baekhyun. "Lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja membuka pintu mendadak seperti itu? Bertanya-tanya mengapa aku sama sekali tidak _menyentuhmu_ seharian ini, eum?"

Baekhyun mencubit lengan Chanyeol pelan, gemas dengan tingkah Suaminya yang begitu menjengkelkan -tapi sumpah, Baekhyun sungguh menyukainya- . " _Babe_ , tolong jangan mulai satu jam emasku di hari ini ternodai karena ucapanmu yang.."

"Yang seratus persen benar?" Potong Chanyeol. Dia menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan cara yang membuat Baekhyun ingin mencium pria itu sekarang saking seksinya.

" _Gosh!_ Park-Chan-Yeol." Baekhyun hanya mengerang frustasi dengan ulah Chanyeol. Lalu, dia menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol, mengendus aroma khas lehernya yang menenangkan. "Aku tidak tidur tadi. Hanya bergerak-gerak gelisah menanti hari jadiku yang kuharapkan _Oh-Tuhan-ini-pasti-akan-sangat-menyenangkan_. Jadi, yah, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa perlu memanggilmu untuk -Ini rencana awalku, tentu saja- meminum sampanye dan berdansa sambil mabuk. Lalu esoknya, sarapan bersama dengan -Yah, kau tahu- sampanye lagi," jelas Baekhyun dalam posisi tetapnya.

Tangan Chanyeol tergerak untuk mengusak rambut legam Baekhyun. "Astaga. Minum itu tidak bagus, Baek."

"Terserahlah. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini uh?" Baekhyun tidak merespon ucapan Chanyeol, malah menatap manik pria itu dengan heran.

Chanyeol lalu menggandeng tangan Baekhyun untuk bangkit duduk di sofa ruang tengah, lalu Chanyeol menghidupkan televisi dan mengganti salurannya ke stasiun TV film _unrated_. Kemudian ia meraih sepotong kue stroberi dari atas meja dan menyuapi Baekhyun. "Senang sekali sudah menemanimu beberapa tahun terakhir inu. Terimakasih sudah menjadi pelengkap dalam kekosongan diri seorang Park Chanyeol. Nah, sekarang selamat ulang tahun, sayang."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Terimakasih juga, Yeol. _Romantis_ sekali merayakan ulang tahun malam-malam begini dengan prolog yang amat dramatis." Baekhyun menjilati tangannya yang yang terkena lumeran saus stroberi. "Kau beluk menjawab pertanyaanku, sayang," kata Baekhyun mengingatkan.

"Tadi.. Aku ingin membangunkanmu, lalu makan _cake_ bersama sambil menonton film horror. Dan, oh! menambah satu lagi anggota keluarga Park, _maybe_?" Jawab Chanyeol dengan kerlingan.

Baekhyun tergugu. Permintaan Chanyeol untuk makan kue ulang tahun berdua sembari menonton tayangan horror dapat ditolerir. Tapi.. _Satu lagi anggota Park?_ Astaga, apa Chanyeol meminta agar Baekhyun berhenti menggunakan pil pencegah kehamilan, dan.. _That's how the little Park will be excist?_ "Apa maksudnya satu lagi anggota Park?" Baekhyun kini tertunduk, semburat merah wajahnya amat memalukan sekarang. Ia tidak berani menatap Chanyeol, terlalu malu dengan jawaban yang mungkin akan Chanyeol berikan.

"Kau tahu jelas maksudku, Baek." Chanyeol meremat jari Baekhyun. "Itu artinya, sudah saatnya kita melengkapi pernikahan ini dengan kehadiran seorang anak."

 _Nah kan.._

"J-Jadi?"

"Sudah setahun lebih semenjak janjiku di hadapan Pendeta untuk membina keluarga denganmu terlaksana, sayang. Sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk memulai apa yang benar-benar disebut _keluarga_ ," jelas Chanyeol sambil menaruk dagu Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya, meminta si pasif untuk menatap mata gelap Chanyeol.

"Tapi, _babe,_ kita membutuhkan persiapan yang benar-benar matang. Ini bukan hanya sekedar menikah lalu memiliki anak. Tidak semudah itu, Yeol," sergah Baekhyun. Sungguh, tidakkah Chanyeol berpikir, bahwa _Little Park_ nantinya butuh kasih sayang, materi, dan pendidikan? Bukankah usia pernikahan mereka terlalu dini untuk di lengkapi dengan tawa kanak-kanak? Baekhyun bukannya tidak mau memiliki momongan, namun, jika menilik dari kondisi keluarga mereka yang umurnya masih labil dan dari segi ekonomi yang kurang memungkinkan untuk membiayai satu anggota keluarga lagi, rasa-rasanya anak bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus saat ini.

Chanyeol mendesah. "Aku yakin kita sudah memiliki semua hal untuk memiliki seorang momongan, Baek. Aku juga tahu pernikahan bukan hanya sekedar masalah anak saja. Untuk itu, aku akan mengerahkan seluruh kasih sayangku sepenuhnya pada keluarga, _Bae._ Jika kau mempertanyakan ketulusan rasa sayangku padamu.."

"Aku tidak meragukan cintamu, sayang," potong Baekhyun. "Baik sekarang ataupun nanti, percayalah, aku tidak meragukanmu. Sedikitpun tidak."

"Karena hal ini, Baek, yang mendasari alasan mengapa aku melamarmu, melewati segala ujian dari keluargamu yang pada awalnya begitu membenciku. Aku yang kemudian bersedia mengucap sumpah pada Tuhan untuk selalu setia bersamamu, dan terikat dalam kata yang sakral, yaitu _pernikahan_ ," ucap Chanyeol. "Karena satu hal yang pasti, yang jelas-jelas tidak akan membuatku ada di sini jika hal itu tidak ada. Karena ada _cinta_ , Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dengan ragu. "Bagaimana dengan materi? Kau tahu kan kalau membesarkan anak itu perlu biaya yang tidak sedikit, sayang?"

Chanyeol menyeringai senang. "Ah ya. Aku belum memberitahumu." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bertanya. "Jadi," lanjut Chanyeol. "Di kantor, ada sebuah proyek besar. Mengenai pembangunan satu kawasan _mansion_ elit di daerah Incheon. Dan tahu tidak? Aku beserta Tim-ku bertanggung jawab mengenai segala jenis pengimporan bahan konstruksi dari luar negeri. Hal ini berefek besar dalam digit jumlah rekeningku. Dan kupikir, upah selama proyek _mansion_ itu sukses, cukup untuk menutupi seluruh kebutuhan ekonomi kita, Baek."

"Apa kau yakin mengenai _anak_ ini, _Babe_? Bukannya jika kau mendapat proyek maka kesibukanmu akan meningkat?" Baekhyun memastikan Chanyeol sekali lagi.

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja. Segala sesuatu sudah kuprediksikan sejak awal. Kalau saja kehamilanmu ditunda hingga proyek selesai, itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang amat lama. Lagipula aku hanya perlu menandatangani bukti pengimporan dan pembayaran pada rekeningku selesai."

Baekhyun kembali menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol, begitu lama hingga Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun tertidur. "Baek?" Kalimat Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

Baekhyun kemudian mendongak, menatap mata Chanyeol dalam-dalam. "Ya."

"Apanya yang 'Ya'?" Tanya Chanyeol. Wajahnya berseri menanti harap.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, tersenyum tulus hingga membuat dunia Chanyeol terhenti sesaat. "Jawabanku 'Ya', Park Chanyeol. Ya, untuk memiliki anak darimu. Untuk melanjutkan garis keturunan Park." Napas Chanyeol tercekat, begitu takjub atas jawaban Baekhyun. "Ini mungkin terasa berat pada awalnya. Aku bisa saja berubah lebih menjengkelkan atau apalah. Tapi sepanjang kita berdua mencoba untuk memahami satu sama lain, itu tidak akan menjadi masalah," lanjut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol begitu senang rasanya. Impiannya untuk memiliki keturunan sudah terpampang di depan mata. Impiannya mengenai pekikan tangis bayi di awal kehidupannya menyongsong dunia, jerit tawa anak kecil yang menyambutnya sepulang kerja bersama Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis di sebelah _little Park_ , mengantar anaknya ke sekolah.. Sungguh, Chanyeol ingin meledak saking senangnya. "K-Kau serius kan, Baek?"

Baekhyun mengangguk manis. "Tentu saja, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Lalu perlahan, pria itu memotong jaraknya dengan Baekhyun. Menyingkirkan segala keraguan mengenai bagaimana atau kapan afeksinya pada Byun Baekhyun akan berakhir. Chanyeol merasakan udara mendadak terasa hangat, membelai halus wajahnya yang kini semakin merapat pada Sang _Betina_.

Kemudian matanya terpejam, seiring bongkahan lembut mendarat di bibir tebalnya. Diciumnya Baekhyun dengan lembut, seakan-akan takut bibir wanita itu akan hancur jika Chanyeol terlalu kasar.

Beberapa saat berlalu dengan kondisi dua bibir saling bertaut, mengirimkan berjuta volt kesenangan di setiap pergerakannya. Tangan Baekhyun mengusak surai Chanyeol dengan gemas, seakan meminta Chanyeol untuk tidak menghentikan tautannya dengan Baekhyun.

Ciuman itu pun berakhir karena Baekhyun kehabisan napas. Mulutnya terbuka setengah, berusaha meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya setelah pergulatan bibir mereka yang memabukkan.

Baekhyun terengah, ia mengaitkan tangannya pada ceruk leher Chanyeol yang tegas. "Ya Tuhan," ujarnya. "Bibirmu, sayang. Adiktif sekali."

Chanyeol hanya tertawa pelan. "Malam ini dirimu sepenuhnya milikku, Byun Baekhyun." Disusul dirinya yang menggendong Baekhyun ke kamar mereka yang sedari tadi terbuka.

*

 **A.N. :** _Ehehe XD Ini ma first fic di FFN yalord :') Terharu ainq mah:') Rencananya paling cuma 1K words tapi awto enjoy sampe segini panjangnyaa *Sepanjang punyanya Chanyeol:v*_

 _Ini juga bikinnya di selingin sama acara sekolaa:'( Jadi walhasil cuma sejauh ini aja pikiran mentok aku:'( Dan ini g di edit_-_

 _*Ini rencananya jadi kumpulan oneshoot yg disatuin, jadinya keak drable gitu. Gamau mikir chapternya ah, liat mood ae:v_

 _Syudahla cuap-cuap saya. Review juseyow~ :-*_

 _Riezamadhani, with luv_


End file.
